icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cam Relationship
' CAM' is the term for the canon friendship and probable relationship of Sam Puckett and Carly Shay. Ever since the first episode of iCarly, the Cam friendship has been established as a major, unbreakable force driving many plotlines of the series. In many other episodes as well, it has been hinted that Carly and Sam have a more serious relationship than what might be initially obvious. Many prominent supporters of the Cam relationship theorize that Dan Schneider includes large amounts of subtextual Cam moments in iCarly because of the improbability of an actual lesbian relationship on a children's show. Spencer Shay and Freddie Benson have both supported this ship in several episodes, such as IDon't Want to Fight , IReunite With Missy , and IQuit iCarly . Normal Occurrences of Cam: *On their webcasts and on many other occasions, Sam and Carly are in very close proximity to each other. *In most episodes, they share glances with one another, whether happy, sad or fearful. *Sam and Carly show similar expressions or reactions in several situations on the show, showing they have girlfriend parallelism. *Carly usually doesn't scold Sam when she picks on Freddie, sometimes even taking part in pranking Freddie. *Carly acts like a mother figure to Sam; she always helps her with her problems, and suggests she do the right thing. *Carly and Sam show some form of affection for one another in each episode (i.e hugs, fist bumps, high fives, compliments). *Since they are best friends, Carly and Sam know each other inside out, and this shows the most whenever they argue. *Carly and Sam always make up after fights with a hug. *Both of them have moments where they can tell what the other is about to say and stops them. *Whenever she isn't hanging around Carly, Sam is willing to help Spencer and enjoys spending time with her best friend's brother. *Sam constantly teasing and pranking Freddie could be a way of "marking/defending her territory" when it comes to Carly. *Neither Sam nor Carly's relationships with other people last longer than one episode, yet their friendship remains intact, and seems to get stronger because of those failed relationships (Ex: Pete, Jonah, Shane, etc...). *Sam and Carly have similar taste in boys. *A handful of Seddie/Creddie moments have Cam undertones as some scenes are never clearly resolved. Major Cam Moments Because its constituent characters are the two main characters of the show, almost every episode includes the Cam friendship in some way; many other episodes include subtextual hints of a serious relationship between the two. 'Season One' ''Friendship'' 'iPilot:' *Carly takes the blame for Sam's prank on Miss Briggs so she won't have to face expulsion. *Sam lets Carly drag her by the hair in the hallway without retaliation although typically, with anyone else, she would respond with equal aggression. *Carly also holds back on aggression towards Sam: : Carly: "You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head." : Sam: "Which is why you're my best friend!" : Carly: "Good to know...now why are you mine?" : Sam:"Because I'm a loveable person!" *Sam and Carly fall asleep on the Shay's couch while watching television together. *Sam agrees to do iCarly even though it falls under the category of 'work'. *Sam is comfortable telling Carly she has something in her teeth and touching them to help her remove it. *"Nice Hat!" Carly compliments Sam. "Back at ya!" Sam compliments Carly. 'iWant More Viewers:' *Carly gives Freddie one more squirt with the discipline water the first time around than she gives to Sam. *Sam and Carly, at Sam's suggestion, team up together against Freddie and Spencer to earn more viewers. 'iDream of Dance:' *Carly grabs some of Sam's turkey bacon while she is eating breakfast in class. Even though Miss Briggs demands they put it away, Sam later sneaks Carly a slice of bacon again. Sam sharing, especially meat, is a big deal. *Carly is concerned about if Sam and her mom are fighting when she tells her "No way can I be around my mom right now." *Sam indirectly compliments Carly for adding a lemon to her tea glass. 'iLike Jake:' *Sam trades lockers several times so she can have a locker closer to Carly's. *Sam creates a situation that helps break the ice so Jake can talk to Carly. *While Carly is talking to Jake, Sam looks on with approval. *Sam supports Carly as she pursues the hottest boy in school. *Sam and Carly exchange friendly Jake banter in the elevator. *Carly drags Sam away from Freddie by the arm to discuss her feelings. 'iWanna Stay With Spencer:' * Sam wants something to remember Carly by when she tells them she's moving to Yakima. *Carly and Sam hug goodbye while wearing very sad expressions. 'iNevel:' *Sam is excited for Carly when they find out Nevel wants to interview her for his review website. *When Carly is creeped out and finds out Nevel is a kid instead of a grown man she calls Sam. *Sam tries to calm Carly down when she worries about Nevel giving her a bad review. iSpy on a Mean Teacher: *Carly calls Sam when her and Freddie are stuck in Miss Briggs home. *Sam attempts to distract Miss Briggs so Carly and Freddie can escape her house. 'iWant to Date Freddie:' *Sam and Carly spy on Freddies first date while enjoying a bowl of berries. *Carly asks for Sam´s help to confront Freddie about him quitting iCarly. *Sam tells Carly about Valerie trying to ruin iCarly without hesitation. *Sam tells Freddie how important he is to iCarly because Carly tells her to do so. Sam herself seems disgusted by the thought of being nice to Freddie. 'iWant a World Record:' *Carly makes the World-Record-supervisor bring Sam an autograph of the world´s fattest priest. 'iPromise Not to Tell:' *Sam tries to comfort Carly after Mr Devlin gives her a B, even suggesting revenge. *Sam changes Carly´s grade so she would get what she deserves. *Carly and Sam have their own way of making a promise, the 'ankle swear'. *Carly doesn´t tell on Sam, although it would save her and Freddie a lot of trouble. *When Sam sees how bad Carly feels about her changed grade, she turns herself in to Principal Franklin. iAm You Biggest Fan: *Carly asks her brother if Sam can stay over after Sam asks to stay because she feels uncomfortable being at home with her mom when she tries out new bikinis. 'iHeart Art:' *Carly encourages Sam to insult Freddie once to get rid of her "withdrawal symptoms", although she suggested Sam should be nicer to Freddie in the first place. 'iHate Sam´s Boyfriend:' *Sam shoos away Freddie to talk to Carly about Jonah. *Carly is smiling when Sam goes to put cheese down Gibby's pants, and closes her locker for her. *Carly makes Freddie talk to Jonah about Sam. *Carly doesn´t want to tell Sam about Jonah trying to kiss her because she doesn´t want to hurt Sam. 'iHatch Chicks:' *Sam lets Carly steal her jerky and use it as negotiation with Duke the Wrestler. Sam takes her meat very seriously. Carly is the only person who could so much as LOOK at Sam's meat and survive. * Carly and Sam use teamwork twice, to retrieve a chick from the drain and to retrieve a chick from the ceiling ledge in the studio. Sam is concerned for Carly's safety during the latter. *Carly doesn't have to be able to see Sam to know when she is grinning about the baby chick pecking her finger. Demonstrates how well they know each others quirks. 'iDon´t Wanna Fight:' *Carly is deeply hurt when Sam gives away her present. 'iPromote Techfoots;' *Sam lets her personal chef make a sandwich for Carly, but not for Freddie. iGot Detention: *After Sam suggests kidnapping Mr.Howard:' ' : Carly: '''"What have I told you about kidnapping?" : '''Sam: "It's illegal and rude." : Carly: "Good girl." 'iMight Switch Schools:' *Sam seems to be more worried about Carly leaving Ridgeway than Freddie. *It´s Sam´s plan to sabotage Carly´s interview with the headmistress. She obviously can´t stand the thought of living without Carly. 'iFence:' *Carly didn´t introduce Sam to the Dorfmans because she likes her. *Carly tells Sam to read her book. Sam replies, "Yes mother..." iCarly Saves TV: *Carly asks Sam's opinion first before agreeing to work for the TV network. *Carly wants to quit the show as soon as the head producer decides to fire Sam. *Carly defends Sam, asserting that it's Sam's nature to be pushy and aggressive. Subtext 'iPilot:' *Sam insists to Freddie that "Carly will never love you". The first sign that Sam doesn't want to share Carly with Freddie. Her confidence could easily be hiding jealousy. *Carly and Sam humor themselves by talking about boobs. *Sam invites herself to spend the night with Carly. *SplashFace User: "Carly, you're hot!!!" Sam: "You are." Carly smiles and insists "Stop" in a playful voice. *As they prepare for their first live show, Sam asks: "I look good?" Carly answers: "Perfect!" *When approaching Carly at the Crazy Hat Party Sam greets her by saying "Hey Cupcake!" A nod towards affection. (Bonus: Sam later uses this sentiment with her boyfriend Jonah.) 'iWant More Viewers:' *While filming the web show and watching a Lewbert clip, there is originally a gap between Carly and Sam but Carly moves so she is directly behind Sam, bodies practically touching. Scratch that, Carly's ALWAYS doing this. *Instead of moving her school books to make use of a perfectly large living room couch, Carly opts to sit so close to Sam that their shoulders are touching. Carly's left shoulder and Sam's right shoulder are clearly BFFs too. *Carly and Sam, while holding the iCarly banner, are drenched by pouring rain. A cliche flashback to "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. is in order. *Sam and Carly leave upstairs to dry off from the rain together. 'iDream of Dance:' * Carly and Sam spend a majority of the time that they're watching viewers' dance video submissions sitting as close together as is possible without one sitting on the other. *Carly uses Sam as a pillow when they fall asleep watching the viewer dance videos. *Sam looks at Carly longingly while laying on her on the couch, and she also is holding Carly's finger. *When Carly isn't laying on Sam, she leans to touch her shoulder. 'iLike Jake:' *Jake looks like a male version of Sam,which would probably give Carly more reason to want to date him. *Sam offers back up, while placing her hand on Carly's shoulder, after they see Jake kissing his ex-girlfriend and Carly decides she is going to go talk to him. 'iWanna Stay With Spencer:' *Carly fake-punches Sam during the web show. The fact that Sam isn't the one fake-punching Carly is a symbolism of how Sam won't physically harm Carly, even for pretend. 'iNevel:' *Sam knows where Spencer and Carly hide their spare key. *Sam to Freddie: "You just keep makin' out with your stuffed animals." Code For: 'Stay a dork, back off my girl'. *When they introduce "Germy" to Nevel, Sam puts her arm around Carly´s shoulders. 'iWant to Date Freddie:' *When Carly says "Oh, you know I love you." as an apology to Sam, Sam gives a short, satisfied smirk. 'iHatch Chicks:' *Mr. SooMack supports Carly & Sam's relationship because he pairs them up together on their science project. Teachers never stick best friends together...perhaps shipping them motivates a change of heart. *Sam says "I love hobos" while discussing what topic to do for the science project with Carly.This is later picked up in "iQuit iCarly". *Carly bites Sam's hand as a punishment for suggesting they turn their chicks into fried chicken after their science project is over. Sam's response (As Carly exits): "Wait, come bite the other one!" *Sam and Carly name their baby chicks together and refer to a picture taken with them as a 'Family Photo'. *Carly and Sam share a blanket on the living room couch. They spent the night there in anticipation of the birth of their baby chicks. *When they realize their baby chicks have hatched Carly screams "we're mothers!" before they run upstairs together to meet their 'children'. 'iFence:' *When Sam goes to Carly´s apartment to read her book, she greets her by saying "What´s up, Carly-girl?" in a flirt-like voice. *A cute boy is massaging Sam's feet, but she's paying no attention to him while she's talking to Carly. Nitpick 'iPilot:' *Sam gives Carly a 'You're not allowed to sleep without me' look when Carly dozes off to the sound of the cello. *Engulfed by Ballet Boy terror, Sam clutches Carly's shoulder for comfort. *Carly latches onto Sam's arm in their moment of panic over Freddie uploading their personal banter on SplashFace. *Sam looks cozy and content when Carly is leaning into her at the computer and replies "Yeah" in a cute voice after Carly says her name. *Carly and Sam face each other while dancing even though they were invited to dance by two boys. 'iWant More Viewers:' *Carly looks at Sam while asking if her and Freddie are staying for dinner. *Sam nearly straddles Carly on the couch to get the television remote back. *Carly leans more towards Sam than towards Freddie when they're looking at the computer together. 'iDream of Dance:' *Carly looks in Sam's direction when proposing that they ask viewers to send in dance videos to iCarly even though Sam's back is turned and she is bending behind the fridge door. 'iLike Jake:' *Carly places her arm behind Sam and uses it to encourage her to move forward while the girls are shouting about Jake being single. *Carly grips and touches Sam's arm while they are spying on Jake. *Sam breaks up the arguing with Carly and Freddie by saying "I'm gonna puke all over both of you!" 'iWanna Stay With Spencer:' *Carly rests her legs on Sam's legs which are elevated by the coffee table while they eat popcorn. 'iNevel:' *Sam: "Nevel called you a fat flower?" Hint of disbelief, "That boy must have crud in his eye." 'iWant to Date Freddie:' *When Sam asks for one of Freddie´s baby pictures, Carly reaches over to her, probably playfully slapping her arm (Sam is off-screen). *After Sam hugs Freddie, she immediately gives him a wedgie, killing a sweet moment between the two. 'iRue the Day:' *Carly doesn´t move more than necessary when Sam pushes past her to read the second half of Spencer´s back. 'iHatch Chicks:' *Carly and Sam glance at each other and smile multiple times while they are filming the web show in their bathing suits. *Carly calls for Sam first when she hears a baby chick in the drain. *Sam and Carly both kiss the same elevator glass that their last baby chick is behind in excitement. 'iGot Detention:' *Carly´s and Sam´s arm are hooked together when they are bathing in Spencer´s gigantic coffee cup at the end. iMight Switch Schools: *In the scene where Carly is dreaming about Briarwood school and wakes up in her pajamas, she's shown wearing pants with female signs on them. Season Two ''Friendship'' 'iSaw Him First:' *Sam gives Carly iced tea, with a whole lemon in playfulness. *Carly asks for Sam´s opinion when she wants to ask Shane out. *In the extended version, Carly asks Sam to slap her, and Sam does it. It was taken out probably because it's out of character for Sam to slap Carly. *Sam doesn't slap Carly hard. *Sam clutches onto Carly when Shane falls down the elevator. *When Sam tells Carly that Shane said she had a cute nose, Carly agrees. 'iStage an Intervention:' *Sam and Carly both tease Freddie about "Consuela´s revenge". *Carly gives into Sam's pleading and helps her clean her room. *Sam puts thought into helping Spencer out when Carly is worried about him. She suggests him facing Sasha Striker in Pak Rat. *Carly warns Sam to send the chain letter email so she doesn't get bad luck like Freddie. *Sam tells Carly she was responsible for Freddie´s "bad luck". 'iOwe You:' * When Sam asks for money, Carly gives her $20. *Carly is less angry about Sam always borrowing money than Freddie. *Sam says that her punishment is usually lessened when Carly's in the principal's office with her, and that Carly reminds the principal that she isn't all that bad. *Carly tries to get Sam out of trouble when Sam is called to the principal's office. *Sam is comfortable with Carly seeing her cry. *Carly isn't mad when Sam spends the money she owes Carly and Freddie on a trampoline. iHurt Lewbert: *Carly somewhat shares Sam's interest in creepy videos; when Sam asks her if she wants to see Lewbert get his wart blown off in slow motion, she's slightly grossed out,but says "Full Screen, please." 'iGo to Japan:' *Carly doesn´t scold Sam once, neither when she throws an apple at Freddie with full force nor when she flicks a spoon of pudding into his eye. She even implies it´s Freddie´s fault when she says he should have asked for a muffin. *Sam wants to stay with Carly instead of her mom, and Carly asks about her sick mom. *Carly and Sam jump out of the airplane together. *Sam and Carly are comfortable sharing a bed. *Carly immediately gives Sam a Fatcake and pats her when Sam realizes they slept through breakfast and lunch. *Carly doesn't leave Sam behind when they get lost and Sam stops walking. iPie: *Carly is unfazed when Sam slept over without permission, and is concerned when Sam says she fell down the stairs. *Neither Carly nor Sam think Freddie is funny. iChristmas: *Carly is upset to learn that she wouldn't be friends with Sam had Spencer been born normal. *Carly wants to know what happens to Sam. *Had Carly not been friends with Sam, Sam wouldn't have a moral guardian. *Sam doesn't get visitors in the juvenile detention center, but Carly visits her. *Carly knows random, various things about Sam. iKiss: *Carly stops the web show to tell Sam that she's impressed when Sam tells the viewers to back off Freddie. iRocked the Vote: *Though Carly usually is against violence, her and Sam encourage it when singing star Wade Collins takes advantage of iCarly and irritates everyone. iMeet Fred: *Sam and Carly like the videos Fred makes. *Carly and Sam both want Freddie to say Fred is funny. 'iMake Sam Girlier:' *Carly wants to make a special party for Sam. *Straight-A-student Carly doesn´t care about being late for class, but wants to talk about what bothers Sam. *Carly helps Sam change her image. *When Sam wants to beat up Jocelyn at school, Carly disencourages her. Later, Sam beats up Jocelyn after Carly tells her to "rip her head off." Carly is the only person who could control Sam merely through words. 'iDate a Bad Boy:' *Carly talks to Sam about her boyfriend. *Sam comforts Carly about Griffin while Freddie laughs in triumph. *Sam and Carly both make fun of Griffin liking Pee Wee Babies. iReunite With Missy: *Carly is willing to cancel the show when she sees that Sam is sick. *Carly makes soup for Sam after the show. *Carly tells Missy that Sam is her only best friend. iMust Have Locker 239: *Sam was willing to give the entire locker to Freddie for free so she could have her locker close to Carly's before he decided to pay her for it. 'iTwins:' *Carly tries to calm Sam down because of Melanie visiting. *Carly knows what kind of pattern Sam hates. iFight Shelby Marx: *When Carly is worried that Shelby might hurt her, Sam reassures her that she won't. *Sam supported Carly's decision not to fight Shelby. *Carly never punished Sam for getting her in a serious jam with Shelby at the press conference. ''Subtext'' 'iSaw Him First:' *When Sam and Carly are arguing, Sam jokes about Carly needing "help" because she got a new training bra. *Sam makes cookies to make up with Carly. Since Sam usually avoids anything remotely similar to work, it shows how important Carly is to her. *Carly is ok with having an open relationship with her, Shane and Sam involved. *Sam can´t lie to Carly about being with Shane. Towards other people, however, she is an expert liar, as demonstrated in "iRocked the Vote". iStage an Intervention: *Carly admits that Sam is "cool and appealing". *Carly seems jealous, and raises her eyebrows when Sam receives a text that says the hottest Senior in the school wants to meet her at the mall. iOwe You: *Carly is deeply concerned when Sam cries about her job and tells her to quit because she can't stand to see her like that. At this point, Carly could care less about money, she just wants her friend to be ok. *Carly knows Sam has a lot of pride so she thinks of having someone slip her a tip, so Sam can pay them back. 'iGo to Japan:' *Sam tells Freddie to give up his hopes of Carly falling in love with him ... yet again. *Carly's annoyed at the implication that she is on a honeymoon with Freddie, even to the point where she smacks him in the face when he gives her a flirty look. *Carly listens to Sam´s stomach growling even though she says she doesn´t want to. *Carly sends Freddie to break up Kyoko and Yuki, although she should know Sam would be more capable to do so than him. iPie: *Sam is seen brushing her teeth in the beginning of the episode, but she never went to her house to get anything. That could very well be Carly's toothbrush she's using. *Sam asks to borrow a t-shirt, pants and underwear from Carly. *After Carly tells Sam it's ok that she ate the pie, Sam says she can now lick the rest without feeling guilty. When does Sam ever feel guilty about eating other people's food? iChristmas: * Sam being in juvie in Carly's alternate world proves that Sam would be a mess without Carly in her life. 'iKiss:' *"Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie" parodies a stereotypical movie about a teenager going through adolescence, wanting to be accepted, coming of age, and trying to find themselves. This could be a metaphor for the change with Sam, seeing as she kisses a boy for the first time in the episode. The climax of the story would be her kissing Freddie, then realizing she really doesn't like guys. *Sam tells everyone to lay off Freddie only after Carly is mad at her and tells her off. *Carly can barely look at Sam when she yells at her. *Sam looks guilty the whole time she is talking to Freddie. *Sam kisses Freddie, but she is looking away the whole time, and doesn't seem to be engaged in it as much as he is. iWant My Website Back: *In the "Cowboy With a Mustache" skit, Carly looks as if she is flirting with Sam. 'iMake Sam Girlier:' *Sam almost looks ready to cry when Jocelyn pushes Carly down. *The entire episode is about Sam wanting to change her tomboyish behavior, but Carly never expresses that she wanted Sam to change. 'iDate a Bad Boy:' *Griffin´s troublemaker-personality is very similar to Sam´s, showing that Carly feels a basic attraction towards this kind of people. *Sam begins to have nightmares about a monster stealing her soup when Carly starts dating Griffin. This could be a metaphor, where Griffin (the monster) steals Carly (her soup) from her. *Sam no longer has these nightmares when Griffin and Carly break up. 'iReunite With Missy:' *Sam sounds jealous when Missy comes to visit. *When Carly and Missy hug and scream, she asks if they're going to do that every day. *Sam chooses not to take revenge on Missy, although she did horrible things because she knows that it would hurt her relationship with Carly. *Sam tells her problem to Freddie. Sam may not hate Freddie, but they are certainly not always buddy-buddy. Sam asking him ''for help shows how important it is for her to keep Carly close. *Missy tells Carly and Sam to "enjoy each other". *Had Freddie went on the trip, it probably would've cleared the way for him to date Carly, but it's likely that Missy would ruin Carly and Sam's friendship. Letting Missy go on the trip allows Sam to remain close with Carly. iFight Shelby Marx: *Before the fight, although Freddie gives Carly her mouthpiece, Sam takes her robe off. ''Nitpick iSaw Him First: *Carly continues to invite Sam over to her house even though she is lazy, and unhelpful. *For the web bit, Sam and Carly have to stick their tongues to two opposite ends of a crystal rod. *Sam considers the bad side to dating the same boy as her best friend. *Carly and Sam try to 'share' Shane. *Carly and Sam try to make each other jealous. *Carly kisses Shane when Sam has left, though she could've kissed him in front of her. iStage an Intervention: *Carly and Sam sing "Take Me Back" by Backflesh on the web show. *Sam rings the doorbell when she visits Carly, and behaves awkwardly polite. *'Carly': "Hey I thought you were Freddie" : Sam: "If anyone else said that to me, I'd punch 'em in the mouth." *Carly lets Sam eat Spencer's sandwich. iOwe You: *Sam goes to Carly when Freddie says Sam never pays back money she borrows. *To earn money to pay off Carly and Freddie, Sam gets a job. If it was only Freddie she owed money, she probably wouldn't have done it. iHurt Lewbert: *Sam notices that Lewbert's wart is on Carly's shoe. *Sam is disgusted that Freddie slept in only his socks and spits out her chips. Normally Sam likes gross things, and food. iGo to Japan: *Sam knows that Freddie still watches Carly through his peephole. *When Freddie and Carly carry Sam, Carly is holding Sam´s lower body. *Freddie doesn't hold up the iWeb Show Award trophy with Sam and Carly. iPie: *Carly compares the baby's blank expression to Sam being in Math class. *Carly knows how Sam's great grandfather died. *Sam raises her eyebrows in amusement when Carly sings at the funeral. iChristmas: *Sam's stocking is right next to Carly's on the car. *In the episode, Carly always mentions Sam's name before Freddie's. iKiss: *Carly seems annoyed with Freddie when he pranks Sam. *Sam hates cheesy movies, but watches "The First Kiss" with Carly. *When Sam explains to Carly that she hasn't had her first kiss yet, Carly says "Wait... you've seriously never kissed anyone?" It's pretty ambiguous, and she easily could've said "Wait... you've seriously never kissed a guy?", but she didn't. iGive Away a Car: *Carly pulls Sam off Nevel, and holds her back when she tries to hurt Nevel. iRocked the Vote: *Sam knows what a hobknocker is, and tells Carly what it means. *Carly and Sam prepare for a skit where they 'dance in each other's mouths'. iWant My Website Back: *The password to the iCarly website is 'Sam loves Ham'. iDate a Bad Boy: *Sam is seen wearing her rainbow ring for the first time on the show. Since then, she has also been wearing it throughout most of "iTake on Dingo" and at the beginning of "iThink They Kissed". iTwins: *Carly knows why Sam can't stand the letter 'Q'. *Melanie shows attraction to Freddie. Since she is displayed as being the total opposite of Sam, this could imply Sam doesn´t like Freddie (at least not as more than a friend.). iFight Shelby Marx: *Sam grabs onto Carly somewhat aggressively when she gets excited during the Shelby Marx fight. *Sam put up posters with Freddie to promote Carly's fight. *Sam teaches Carly how to trash talk for a press conference. *Sam sits next to the podium during the press conference. Mirroring the line-up of Shelby´s team, it´s the place of the emotional supporter and the person most important to the fighter. Season Three ''Friendship'' 'iThink They Kissed:' *Carly takes Sam to the dentist when her tooth falls out. *Carly plays along when Sam is disoriented from laughing gas. *Sam plays with Carly's hair while on laughing gas and Carly doesn't complain. *Carly is hurt that Sam didn't tell her that she kissed Freddie. 'iSpeed Date:' *Sam waits for Carly so she can tell her if Nate is going to the dance with her, even though Sam could care less about the dance. *Sam tries to help Carly get a date for the dance. *Sam asks Gibby out because Carly guilted her into it. 'iQuit iCarly:' *Sam helps move a car when Carly asks her to. *Carly yells at Sam to get inside before she jumps on the platform. Sam tells Carly to go inside when Carly comes on the platform. *Sam saves Carly when she is about to fall off the scaffold, and vice a versa with Sam. 'iSaved Your Life:' *When Carly tells Sam she kissed Freddie, Sam doesn't get angry. *Sam talks to Freddie when she knows her friend is not in her right state of mind. Usually the only times where Sam isn't abusing Freddie is when she's talking to him about Carly. 'iWas a Pageant Girl:' *Carly agrees to enter the beauty pageant for Sam. *Although Carly says she feels "violated" by Sam, she doesn´t stay angry with her for long. *She also cheers Sam on when Sam decides to reenter the contest and acts like a proud mother would, especially during the introduction. ''Subtext'' 'iThink They Kissed:' *Sam tells Carly that she kissed Freddie while she's on laughing gas, which could mean it's been on her mind for a while and she feels guilty about not telling Carly. *Sam tries to kiss Carly in the dentist office, albeit under the influence of laughing gas. *Sam says "Don't tell Carly!" while on the laughing gas, implying that she knows Carly would be upset if she kissed Freddie. *Carly´s anger about Sam and Freddie secretly kissing borders on jealousy. Since she constantly rejects Freddie, the only logical reason for her to be jealous would be if she ''wanted to kiss Sam. *Sam looks guilty after Carly asks why she didn't tell her about kissing Freddie. 'iCook: *When they are proclaimed winners of the cook-off, Carly pushes her head to a ''very' deep spot of Sam´s shoulder. : It´s even more weird because Carly is naturally taller than Sam. 'iSpeed Date: *Carly is reluctant to hurt Sam, even though she is angry at her for starting the date-contest. *Sam has no real interest in going to the dance until Carly gets a definite date, and she is asked to take Gibby to the dance. Would Sam still have done this had Carly not gotten a date to the dance? Maybe Sam just wanted to go because she knew Carly would be there. *Sam is intent on keeping her promise to Carly and taking Gibby to the dance. Even though she clearly shows disinterest in him and the dance itself, she goes to his house personally to convince him to go with her. *It´s left for interpretation why Sam looks hurt when she sees Carly and Freddie dancing. '''iQuit iCarly: *During their argument, neither Sam nor Carly yelled at one another. Were they fighting with, say Freddie, Sam would likely hurt him or make fun of him, and Carly would have a shrill tone of voice. *Carly wants Sam to appreciate her more. *Even when they're fighting, Carly remembers that hobos amuse Sam, and she dresses up as one for their skit (see "iHatch chicks"). This shows that Carly cares enough for Sam, even subconsciously, to think of her when making up that sketch. *Both seem very sad when Carly suggests they should end iCarly because they know it´s a symbol for their relationship. *The scene where Carly and Sam fight over Freddie is symbolic of a divorced couple fighting over their son. *Freddie says "I can't believe you two are really breaking up". *Sam is offended when Spencer believes she isn't strong enough to lift Carly up from the edge of the scaffold, then she proves him wrong and actually does it. 'iSaved Your Life:' *Sam smirks when Carly frisks her. Carly playfully slaps her butt afterwards . *In the extended version, Sam wants to talk to Carly about what happened. Carly fears that Sam will hit her, causing Sam to ask, "Have I ever hit you?" to which Carly says "No", and grabs Sam into the apartment and shuts the door. : Dan Schneider: "In the original version of this episode that you say, this scene ended with Carly saying, "I kissed Freddie!" But now you'll see a whole new ending where Sam questions Carly about the kiss. I always liked this latter part of the scene, but it had to be cut (originally) for time. : Sam's line,' "Have I ever hit you?"' (said to Carly) may seem like just a cute little line, but it actually means a lot. To me, it highlights a very important part of the Carly-Sam relationship. We all know that when Sam gets angry, she's likely to get violent, too (i.e. TV sitcom "violent"). BUT... Sam would never get violent with Carly – because Sam has too much respect for Carly. In fact, if you think about it, Carly is really the only person that can control Sam – the only person that can make Sam back down. I think that's kind of a cool part of the show. " *Promos for this episode imply that Sam's reaction was important and that she'd be jealous of Carly kissing Freddie. Though the implications were there, Sam responded as if she were shocked, not hurt; she even wanted to talk with Carly. Who knows if she was trying to talk Carly out of dating Freddie? If anything, she could be jealous of Freddie. *Sam says "it makes me want to puke up blood" when Freddie claims that she can't stand them being together. *When Freddie says Sam is jealous of him and Carly and raises his eyebrows in a flirty way, she responds "Gross!" *Sam gives Freddie advice about Carly, which could be interpreted as her trying to communicate with Carly through Freddie. *Sam seems confident that Carly and Freddie will not last as a couple and points this out to Freddie. *Carly never clearly establishes herself and Freddie as a couple,though they seem to act like one. When he asks if they're boyfriend and girlfriend, she never says a definitive yes. *Carly isn't mad in the slightest that it was Sam's advice that led Freddie to believe that she might not really like him. That could be because she realized Sam was making absolute sense and was telling the truth. *After Carly and Freddie decide that Sam has a point, that maybe they shouldn't date, she gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Not like the kissing they were doing earlier. *The episode seems to establish that Carly would never in her right mind date Freddie, and at most he is a good friend. However, it leaves the door open for her relationship with Sam. iWas a Pageant Girl: *Carly and Sam have this exchange when Sam strips Carly from her gown: : Carly: (mockingly) Thanks for being gentle! : : Sam: (emerges fully dressed) I feel hot! : Carly: (annoyed) I feel violated. iSpace Out: *When Carly freaks out and experiences space madness, Sam looks on in concern, speechless. ''Nitpick'' 'iThink They Kissed:' *Carly and Sam exchange this cute little dialogue when Carly leaves Sam with the dentist: : Carly: Stay blonde. '' : '''Sam:' Stay brune. *Sam has a guilty face when Carly confronts her about kissing Freddie. When Freddie enters, it turns into an angry one. *The producers note that Sam easily could've beaten up the escaped prisoners, but she didn't want to risk Carly (or Freddie) getting hurt, so she allowed herself to be duct taped. *Sam is quick to reassure Carly that she doesn't like Freddie. *Sam gives Carly an "Are you kidding me?" - look when Carly asks if kissing Freddie was "fun". 'iSpeed Date:' *After Carly is turned down by Nate, she mentions that there are no other boys she likes to ask to the dance. After this, she asks if Sam is going to the dance. *Sam says "There are no guys at this school that don´t make me sick." Apparently, her past relationships with boys frustrated her a lot. *Carly gently grabs Sam's wrist to stop her from going to throw Fat Cakes at joggers. *When Spencer does windmills and knocks out Freddie, Sam joins in. Carly watches and decides to do the same thing, not caring that Freddie is knocked out. 'iFind Lewbert´s Lost Love:' *Sam accepts that Carly doesn´t help her get her phone from Lewbert´s office, but simply hefts Freddie over her shoulder and carries him away to help her. *Carly screams for Sam only when Marta is chasing her. iQuit iCarly: *Sam and Carly slam their lockers at the same time. *Carly doesn't mention that she and Sam are no longer doing iCarly to Spencer. *Carly screams "Sam!" when she is hanging from the platform. 'iSaved Your Life:' *Sam's bacon metaphor can be seen as advice to both of her friends not to rush things, or her trying to keep Carly to herself. *When Freddie asks if Sam is jealous, it's left open to interpretation who he means, him or Carly. The same applies when he says that she can't stand the sight of him and Carly being together. *It's implied in the extended version that Sam shared her Bolivian bacon with Carly. They both agree that "it changes you..." and they say it in a similar manner. *iSaved Your Life is listed before iQuit iCarly in production order and Carly "falls in love" with Freddie after he saves her life. In iQuit iCarly, Sam saves her life as well, so this could lead to Carly/ Sam, as the episode iWas a Pageant Girl, with a Cam main plot came right after them. iWas A Pageant Girl: *Sam kind of makes fun of Carly´s breasts when she gives her fake boobs to stuff in her bra. *Sam "trains" Carly for the beauty pageant. iSpace Out: *Both Carly and Sam believe the billionaire when he lies about monkeys being in their space pods, and getting autographs from Johnny Depp. *Carly yells at Freddie to "shut up!" but says nothing to Sam when she begins to feel claustrophobic. 'Cam Fansites' *The Cam Era is a Cam forum. *http://community.livejournal.com/nick_girlslash/12827.html Lists some of the many reasons that Cam is considered canon. *http://the-windowbird.livejournal.com/930.html 5 Reasons Why iSaved Your Life Was Secretly Cam. thumb|left|420px Category:Pairings